


Attention

by PaseutelSo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Love, Psychopath, Revenge, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaseutelSo/pseuds/PaseutelSo
Summary: Kai seems like your average college student, he works, and he goes to classes, but what if he isn't what you expect?





	Attention

It was October fifth, and I was going to my first class of the day. I sat down the middle in the third desk from the teacher. I wanted to try to seem like a good student. "Hey Kai, nice shirt where’d you get it from?" a classmate of mine that sat next to me asked. I was wearing a Nirvana T-shirt today. She would always speak to me, but then again, a lot of girls speak to me here at school. Which I enjoyed for the most part. She presented to be your average Caucasian girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and of course she decided to be nosey asking about my shirt. Why are girls always so nosey? Can they mind their own business? Obviously not, but I could care less if it meant I got some kind of attention from them.  
“I’m not sure I got it from my dad" I said while grinning.  
“Oh, wow really? So, what’s your favorite song?"  
“I don’t have one I never really listened to them before.”  
“Wow you never heard them before? That’s ashamed then if you wear their shirt.” That instantly pissed me off. Why does it matter what shirt I wear? Why is it a big deal if I listen to them or not?  
“I guess I should check them out” I said ending with a smile.  
"Okay class get to your seats we are getting ready to start." The professor cut off our conversation, which I did mind, I didn't like getting interrupted when I WAS getting attention from anyone. I turned off my music and proceeded to put my phone up.  
Our teachers name is Mrs. Ellie. She didn’t do much as a teacher to be honest. She took her attendance like any other teacher and she would usually go on about the different kinds of literature we had in the English department here at my university. Today she discussed about intrinsic and extrinsic qualities amongst our culture. She ended up getting interrupted by someone walking into class. A girl with long black straight hair, and caramel colored skin walked in rushed.  
"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed.  
"It's fine… You're new right? You just added this class?" Mrs. Ellie asked.  
"Yes I'm Infinitee Marie, but you can just call me Fin."  
"Okay I got you down, you can go take a seat." and with that Fin made her way to an empty seat that’s placed next to me. Her seat wasn’t placed in the center of the classroom like mine is, but she was close enough.  
When she sat down, she fumbled through her book bag and got out our textbook for the class and then proceeded to ask one of our classmates that sat in front of her what page we were on, since she did come in late she now had to play catch up. She could have asked me since it would have been easier and the guy didn't have to turn around to respond to her. Me being next to her I could have simply faced her and told her what page… but she didn't do that. It threw me off a bit.  
I'm pretty attractive compared to a lot of other males that go to my college. Every day there are at least five to ten girls who come up to me and speak to me just to have my attention. Any other girl would have been glad to sit next to me, but then this new girl comes along and she did not even glanced at me once. It's quite irritating. I have my ways though to get the attention I want. So sooner or later I will get hers.  
After class I left before Infinitee and started to head to my next class. On the way to class I came across a bulletin board that caught my attention. I walked up to it to look at it closer. It had a lot of different organization flyers that were available to students on campus, but it also had a missing person’s photo of a girl I use to know that attended here. She went by the name of Haley Benet. While observing it, a random girl walked up next to me to look at it as well. I glanced over, and it happened to be Infinitee. “Did you know her?” she asked. Why did it matter to her if I did? I replied, “Yes I did, and she didn’t quite like me much though…she use to say that I’m a narcissistic, attention whore.” I laughed to make it not sound as serious. “She was a good person though.” Infinitee giggled as well. “I knew her too, she went to Spanish club with me, we didn’t talk much but yeah she seemed like a good person.” Again why should I care how she knew her? It isn’t any of my business. “I’m guessing you were narcissistic to her because you’re well aware of how cute you are.” Her comment threw me off because people don’t usually flirt on the topic of a missing girl. She must have something wrong with her if she is that low of a person, but why should I care? “I suppose that could be the reasoning.” She laughed “Well I hope to see you around more often.” She smirked and then walked away.  
After class I went back to my house. I have my own house by where the campus, I go to, is and I commute to school. It would have been cheaper for me to just live on campus, but I couldn't stand the thought of living with someone and living alone gives me more privacy for the things I want to do, plus my grandparents left me a lot of money in their will since their son, my dad was a piece of trash. He was as a father anyway. Today I had the day off, so I brought up my laptop and brought up Facebook on the chrome browser. I went on my page and went to the search bar at the top of the page and searched Infinitee Marie. Luckily for me the first person's profile to pop up WAS hers. I didn't add her as a friend but I scrolled down to see if anything in her profile could help me in any way somehow. She mainly had selfies on her feed. They all looked similar nothing different besides the location of where she took it and of what she would be wearing. Then after scrolling through about fifty of her posts I saw that she had a picture of herself in an Eminem shirt. Now I knew of a music artist she liked, and it so happens that I actually enjoyed some of Eminem's songs.  
I opened another tab on my browser and then searched to see when the next Eminem concert would be in New York, since that is where we live. I had planned to try and go to one of his concerts because I have never been to one before and I didn't mind going once to at least say I experienced it. Their happened to be one coming up next week, which gave me enough time to get her to try to say yes to me. So I bought the tickets without even hesitating. I knew concert tickets would get her attention. So I didn't care about the price. I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get it.  
The next day I didn't really see her, but I didn't plan to. I waited until the next day since I knew we had a class together. So I did my daily routine when I woke up I went to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in some easy-care clothes. I put on a blue and black, plaid button up on, along with black skinny jeans, and to finish off the look I put on black converse. I went to my three classes for the day, Shakespeare, English grammar and punctuation. After I had class I then went to work. I worked at a Starbucks that we had on campus. I am a barista. A lot of girls seem to like that. I enjoy my job because of that. It gives me a lot of attention from all kinds of girls. Until I started working here I never even knew that being a male barista would be this attractive to a lot of people.  
I had work today and it was an interesting day of work. A poster of Haley Bennet happened to be place on one of our bulletin boards. I felt like the poster kept staring at me in the face, like it wanted to remind me of what I did to her. I’m surprised no one has found her yet because I did leave her in an obvious place after I finished with her. When being at work sometimes I just get to far into my thoughts when I should be focusing more on completing these orders. Making a strawberry refresher made me think about the time I had to force water down Haley’s throat to just keep her hydrated since she wouldn’t. She refused to drink or eat anything from me which was stupid on her behalf. If she wanted to survive you would think she would wat and drink everything no problem. She grew so weak because of it, if she did eat like she was supposed to when the opportunity came she could have tried to leave. I even gave her an opportunity by unlocking the handcuffs that were keeping her down in my basement. She was so weak she couldn’t even move. She bored me, so I left her down there to die. Every girl is different. Either they take every chance they get to leave, they try to fool me and lie to get themselves out of the situation they are in, or they just give up. It’s exciting to see who will get close to escaping me, but I have yet found someone who can do so. Being at work usually excited me because of me always thinking of the things I have done or the different customers flirting with me and I think of how they would behave if I took them and locked them up in my basement. I love work because of this.  
After work I went about the rest of my day at home. I did some homework like any other college student. Afterwards I took a shower and cooked myself some dinner. Then I went to bed. The next day I prepared myself to confront Infinitee and ask her on a date. I went into class like usual and sat in my seat. Unlike the other day, Infinitee did not come in late, she actually came ten minutes before class started. She sat right next to me. I saw this as the perfect time to talk to her. Once she sat down I looked over at her with a nice bright simper.  
"Hey, Infinitee?"  
She looked at me with a welcoming grin.  
"Oh, hey mister narcissistic asshole."  
"hey." I replied as I slightly giggled. “Well I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date with me.” Her face lit up. "Hmm… why not? Yes, I would like to go one a date with you." I WAS satisfied with her saying yes but she did not have to ask why not as if she had nothing better to do. She guessed she would take my offer. It offended me a bit but I put it to the side since I got the answer I wanted.  
I replied to her in a friendly manner. "Is next Friday okay? Around 4?" She chuckled and nodded her head yes. "Next Friday it is. By the way, what is your name? I should know your name if I want to go on a date with you." She chuckled. I giggled with her and played a long, because she was right I never told her my name.  
"My name is Kai." I said. "Kai does sound like a great name for someone who is a narcissistic asshole." She said still grinning. Why did she keep bringing up the whole narcissistic asshole thing? It was starting to get annoying. Like why did it matter if I was told I was a narcissistic asshole by a girl that is on a missing persons poster? After our conversation we paid attention to class until it WAS time for us to go. As I prepared my stuff to leave, Fin slid a piece of paper on my desk. I looked at it and it had her name along with her phone number and a winking face drawn from a blue inked pen. I looked up at her seeing if she had something to say but she just continued to pack up her stuff to head out the door. I put the piece of paper she gave me into my book bag and began making my way back home.  
It felt like years for Friday to come. I could be impatient at times and this happened to be one of those times. I decided to keep myself from being distracted by texting her throughout the week. She annoyed me though because sometimes she didn’t reply fast enough. She would go hours without replying to me. I hated that. What is the point of giving me your number if you won't even use your damn phone like you should? I played along like I should have though. It threw me off at times because there were times where she asked me about Haley. Me and Haley did flirt a bit, but I only target females that look like my mother. Haley didn’t, and she kept trying to pursue me and I told her how she wasn’t good enough for me and I guess it rubbed her the wrong way. She claimed to be in love with me, but I couldn’t see how she loved me if we didn’t even date. After rejecting her that’s when she called me a narcissistic asshole and it pissed me off, so I guess my temper took over and I killed her on impulse. I didn’t know why Fin was so interested in what I knew abut her though. She kept asking things like that I didn’t see why I shouldn’t be honest, so I did to an extent. I only told her how Haley was a friend that found me just to be a conceited person in a joking way.  
Friday came, and I made sure I prepared myself. I had the tickets printed and ready and I even rented a car for the day to drive us. I already told her what time to be ready, so I texted her when I WAS on the way. When I arrived at her apartment I parked and waited for her in the car, and I simply texted her stating my whereabouts, and asked if she’s ready. A few minutes later she texted back saying she would be ready in ten minutes. I instantly got pissed off. Not getting attention from people like I wanted became one thing, but I also hated being late, and because of her we now are going to be ten minutes behind. I impatiently waited for her to come outside and tried my best to stay calm. When she finally came outside I noticed that she dressed up very casual, but in a comfortable manner. She had on tight dark blue jeans, with solid black Vans on and a light grey turtleneck sweater on. Observing her made me feel calm about her appearance.  
She opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat. "Hello!" she said with an exciting look on her face. It caught me off guard how excited she acted, she had no idea where were even going. I smiled back at her and after she got her seat belt on we were on our way to the concert.  
"Sooooooo where are we going? You going to tell me?"  
I smirked at her curiosity. "Open the glove compartment." She did as I said and she opened it and the first thing she saw were the two Eminem tickets. Her eyes lit up with excitement and I grinned at her my accomplishment. Just as I planned.  
"Oh my gosh!!! Really??? We are going to an Eminem concert?!" That's when I knew I finally had her full attention and I felt an enormous amount of pleasure because of it.  
"Yep." I said smirking. "Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe it! No one has ever taken me out to an Eminem concert on the first date!"  
"Do you like him? He is one of my favorite artists." I said trying not to make this sound planned.  
"Uhhh yeah! He is my favorite!!! Wow I guess it is just meant for me to go on this date with you then!" She chuckled.  
I ended up so happy at the fact that I got what I wanted even though along the way it pissed me off. I still had many plans for her though throughout the night and I could not wait. The concert became a success. We got there and she had the time of her life. She rapped along with Eminem as she screamed and jumped along to the music. I went along with it and did the same for the most part. It was my first time at an Eminem concert and even though I enjoyed his music I found the concert to be quite obnoxious, and noisy.  
After the concert finished and we made our way back to the car out of the blue she pushed me against the passenger’s car door, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, and I did not expect her to do this, but it pleased me either way from the amount of attention. The more the attention the more I had second thoughts. After she broke from the kiss she looked me in the eyes. "Tonight, I had so much fun...thank you." she said grinning. I smirked back, "Of course." "Can we go back to your place?" she asked. Again, it caught me off guard, but it seemed like she read my mind because that is exactly what I wanted. We got into the car and I made my way back to my house. The moment we stepped inside, and I closed the door she went right back to kissing me. We started getting a bit aggressive with it. She dropped her stuff with no hesitation and took her shoes off, which made it clear to me with where she was going with this. I went along with it and proceeded to take my shoes off as well, we did all this while we were still kissing. We made our way to my bedroom and along the way she took my shirt off. Now my chest became bare, and out in the opened. Her hand slid across my chest and afterwards she stopped kissing me. She observed my chest.  
"Are these burn scars?" she asked still focused on my chest.  
"Yeah…"  
I didn't talk about my past much because I didn't really care to talk about it with anyone. Yeah, I had burn marks on my chest, my childhood did not end up that great but I'm perfectly fine and okay now so what does it matter?  
"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"  
I figured she would ask but I kept it simple and short "My dad did not treat me or my mother the best, but I ended up being okay because my mom was great, but she left me with him, not long after I left to though so it's no big deal now."  
"Oh I'm sorry for asking."  
"It's fine, I'll be right back stay here." I walked to the kitchen.  
I went to the kitchen to grab a knife out of the drawer. While doing so I thought about how she asked me about my chest scars. I never really had the girls ask me about them because they never really got to the point of taking my shirt of like Fin did. My father was shit… He used to burn me like this and not care how much it hurt me. He would constantly hit my mother and leave bruises on her and she just got fed up with it. She packed her bag one night and up and left without me. I used to hate her for doing that to me. She just decided to leave me with that abusive man that called himself a father because he made me tough through his abuse, but I learned to love her because unlike most women she had the courage to go against her abuser and leave. If she would have stayed any longer she would have ended up dead. So far, I have not found any girl who could escape me so unlike my mother they die.  
I went back to my room with the knife hidden so she could not see it. “Sorry I had to use the bathroom.” I said with my hand rubbing the back of my head. “No! Your okay take your time.” I sat down next to her and slid my hand under my pillow to place the knife there until I was ready. Then I caressed her face as I leaned in to kiss her again.  
As we continued to kiss I rolled on top of her as I gently pushed her down on her back. After I a few more seconds of kissing I reached under my pillow for the knife that I had hidden but before I could grab it I felt a rush of pain in chest. I stopped kissing her and rushed up and I had seen that my chest started bleeding. “W-what the fuck?” “Did you really think that you had me easily in your trap?” I was confused. Did she know? “You are really fucking stupid!” She pushed me off her and I ended up falling off the bed in the process. She jumped on top of me and pinned me down by sitting on my chest and using her legs to pin my arms down. “You know Haley was my first love, and you took her away from me!” That’s when I realized why she would always bring her up! “You loved her? Ha! That’s where you messed up f…” She cut me off again with another slice on my chest. I winced in pain. She was using a box cutter. “Shut up! Yeah Unlike you I can have feelings! I just know that her disappearance has something to do with you! So, spit it out! Where is she?” I laughed “This is what this is about? You finding a girl that didn’t love you? That’s so pathetic” I continued to laugh as she put the box cutter to my throat. “Tell me or I will kill you!” “Okay then kill me. I don’t care if you kill me that just means you will never find out where I hid her dead body.” I said smirking. Her eyes widened in shock. “S-she’s dead?” I laughed “Yeah I didn’t mean to kill her I just couldn’t help myself since she insulted me.” “You fucking psychopath!” she proceeded to stab me in my chest over and over until I faded into nothing. I may have lost in the end and not in the way I was hoping but I could finally say I found a girl who took her chances against me and won. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story! It was the first time I wrote in the point of view of a psychopath so I had to do a lot of reasearch on this and I even used this story for a class!!! do tell me what you think if you enjoyed it or not!!!


End file.
